


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by irphanfic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Superhero Dan, Superhero Phil, Superheroes, Superpowers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil are superheroes who have saved the world more than a few times now but what happens when Dan suddenly gets kidnapped? Will Phil be able to save him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to you all! So I'm new to this Ao3 world and since one of my followers suggested me to upload my phanfics in here I finally decided to give it a go! I want you to know that eglish is not my first language so I apologize if you find any typos or mistakes, my fics are only proofread by me so I'm sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy my stories and any type of feedback is welcome!

“Another successful victory for us!” Phil exclaimed as he and Dan, his sidekick, entered the shared flat.  

“I’m glad we can rest a bit, after this mission I just want to sleep for three days straight…” Dan said, getting out of his costume boots at the entrance so he could free his feet. “Ah, much better.”

“See? Your feet wouldn’t hurt if you took Quinn’s advice of wearing the new boots she designed for us.” Phil commented, getting out of his boots too and heading to the kitchen to drink some water.

“But they don’t match my aesthetic, Phil! I’m waiting for her to change the design, that orange stripe they had ugh, so ugly.” Dan shouted, following Phil as a shiver went through his body at the thought of the hideous shoes.

Phil laughed at his friend almost spiting the water. There was no way Dan would ruin his style for comfort. Oh hell no. “Stop complaining and go change, let’s relax in front of the TV, okay?”

“Okay dad.” Dan huffed, but heading to his room to change nonetheless, leaving Phil in the kitchen who was just starting to make dinner.

Dan went to his bedroom, changed into his comfy sweatpants and t-shirt and plopped down on the sofa, melting into the cushions, closing his eyes for a moment…

“Don’t fall asleep on me, we haven’t had dinner yet” he heard Phil’s deep voice next to him, startling him from his relaxing moment.

“Wha…? Oh, right. Dinner yes.” Dan said, looking up at a pyjama claded Phil who was setting two plates on the table. He took the remote and switched on the TV, the news channel appearing in front of them. Dan was about to change the channel when Phil’s voice stoped him.

“Wait! I want to see if they mention us on the news!”

Dan sighed but fondly looked at Phil’s profile. He always got excited when they appeared on the news, were they mostly talked about how once again they had saved the world from a catastrophe.

 _“Once again the superhero Danisnotonfire and his sidekick AmazingPhil saved London from getting reduced to ashes and dust.”_ They heard the presenter say, mentioning their aliases. Dan’s was Danisnotonfire because he had the power to control fire and water so it was impossible for him to get burned anytime soon. Oh, and on top of that he also had healing ability, which was really useful when people you tried to save got hurt.

Phil’s was AmazingPhil and the reason for it was his danger-sensing mind, which allowed him to detect major dangers which sometimes was connected to his telekinetic mind (which didn’t alllow him to control natural elements or people, but yes material objects) and the resourcefulness he possesed, making him the mastermind he actually was. He was the main superhero in the duo. Yes, Dan could control fire and water, but he was the one who could sense danger and move objects so he could save peoples’ lives. But apparently mental superpowers weren’t considered really a superpower.

“I’m the sidekick again, ugh, it’s not fair! Just because I don’t have physical showing superpowers doesn’t mean I don’t have any!” Phil exclaimed a bit upset as images of them appeared on the screen.

Dan felt bad for Phil really. He just helped Phil often when he sensed a perilious situation, but he was just a sidekick. His black haired friend was the real main superhero in this duo and not him. He could control fire and water, but not what people said in the news.

“Do you want to write a statement to the news saying that you are the main head in all of this? We could do that, you know?” Dan offered. He didn’t really mind to be named the sidekick to be honest. He was the sidekick for God’s sake! Since he and Phil had started saving UK, Dan had always been named the superhero, leaving Phil to be the sidekick… He understood that Phil felt a bit bothered about it.

“No, don’t worry. I mean I’m glad they show the good we do to the world and recognize what we do but sometimes it’s just…”

“It’s just…?” Dan repeated, rotating his body on the sofa a bit so he could look at Phil, who was showing his frustration about this.

Phil groaned and leaned back on the sofa, crossing his arms as if he was a child, making Dan smile a bit at him. Sometimes Phil’s antics were adorable.

“I’m tired of being unapreciated… After they mention what we did they only talk about how you managed to cure 15 people or how you controlled the flooding river but never about how I moved a building so those people wouldn’t die and just have a scratch.” Phil stopped his rambling and before he could let Dan say anything he continued, “It’s stupid I know sorry, I should be proud of what we do. This shouldn’t bother me. People are in danger all the time and I’m bothered by this sorry.”

“No Phil…” Dan started saying but Phil didn’t let him talk more since he stood up and rapidly wished him good night heading to his bedroom.

Knowing that following Phil and pester him to open up about it wasn’t going to work Dan decided to call it a night, switching off the TV and picking up the dirty dinner plates to leave them in the sink.

At least this day was over.

_______________

Dan woke up to the sound of plates clinking so he got up from his bed and walked towards the sound that was coming from the kitchen, where he saw Phil doing the dishes neither of them hadn’t washed yesterday. Ups.

Thinking of yesterday, Dan noticed his friend still looked a bit upset. ‘How can I cheer him up?’ he thought, fixing his eyes on the water running sink, an instant idea popping into his head.

He looked at Phil again before lifting his left hand a bit and making the water swirl a bit, turning the water stream into a spiral form and then turning it onto different shapes, splashing Phil a bit at the movement who looked to the kitched door and saw Dan’s mischevious face.

“Dan!” Phil exclaimed as soon as the water splashed him in the face, making him laugh, trying to shield from it with his soapy hands.

Dan laughed with him but not stopping his movements, only making the stream of water bigger splashing them both now as he made his way next to Phil.

“You are the worst!” the blue eyed said with a big smile on his face, not even trying to look annoyed at Dan.

“But you love me!” Dan responded, finally stopping controlling the water and helping Phil put the clean dishes into the cupboards.

“You wish Howell!” Phil said, playfully shoving his friend with his shoulder, making the brown eyed stumble a bit but rapidly gaining his balance, making both of the chuckle but Dan turned a bit serious, now really wanting to know how really Phil was.

“Are you feeling better? After yesterday I mean…”

Phil smiled a bit at this. Dan always worried when he was a bit upset, (that wasn’t that often but it happened) so it was nice when he asked.

“Yes, I’m okay I promise, don’t worry about me Dan.” He said as he finished cleaning the last plate and handing it to Dan, who delicately took it and put it on the cupboard. “Do you want to do something fun today to relax from yesterday? We could go to the park and have some ice-cream.” Phil commented really wanting to get out of the flat today.

“Oh, that sounds good! But I have a dentist appointment at 4pm, so we could meet later like by 5pm; what do you say?” Dan told him, just remembering he had his monthly dentist appointment.

Phil hummed in agreement and nodded at the same time. “Yeah, by 5pm is good.” he offered Dan a smile before going back to his bedroom, “I will be tidying my room if you need me.”

Dan nodded and retracted to the lounge, where he would probably spend the next 4 hours playing video games.

_______________

Phil really wasn’t tidying much. He was sat at the end of his bed folding some socks and thinking how he should approach Dan about something that had been going around his head for a long time now.

He wanted to be with him, like in a relationship. He was planning on telling him today, that’s why he proposed going to get ice-cream and even though they hadn’t named it he hoped it would feel like a date for Dan too.

His nerves were killing him. It was true that he and Dan had been fooling around each other for long. Sneaking glances and flirtatious messages every now and then, but he didn’t know if Dan wanted to be with him. If he didn’t it was going to break Phil and also their friendship, he was risking too much with this but he couldn’t live without not knowing if Dan felt the same. Not anymore.

Suddenly, a knock on his bedroom door startled him from his deep thoughts. “Phil? I made some pasta if you want to eat.”

“Okay, one second!” he responded, folding the last pair of socks and throwing them to the wardrobe.

He couldn’t wait till 5pm.

_______________

'It is nice when your dentist tells you that you have perfect hygene to be honest’ Dan texted Phil as he distractedly walked to the park where they were supposed to meet.

'What did you want him to tell you? It’s your dentist, he is not gonna compliment your walking funeral clothes aesthetic’ Phil texted back, making Dan groan.

'Ugh I hate you. See you in 5 mins’ he responded; reaching to put his phone back in the pocket of his jeans but he didn’t get to it as a pair of strong and big arms held him from behind, dragging him into a dark alley making his phone fall down from his hand and crash onto the pavement.

He was about to scream when his attacker put his dirty hand over his mouth, maKing it impossible to scream.

Dan struggled against him, trying his best to free himself form his captor, but he couldn’t, the other guy was much stronger than him. He even bit the palm of his hand but the guy didn’t even flinch.

He wanted use his superpowers tO get out of this, but he couldn’t locate any water poodles near so it was useless. He was going to die without saying goodbye.

Dan continued to struggle but it was tiring him and his captor kept holding him tighter around the torso, making his breathing more difficult. He was seeing little spots now, he couldn’t focus anymore… And then, all turned black.

_______________

Phil was already waiting in the park when Dan told him he was going to be here in five minutes tops. He had just sat down on one of the benches that were free to wait for his friend when his head started to hurt… This couldn’t be good. His danger-sensing mind was alerting him of something. And this time it was stronger than ever. His head was going to explode. Why did it hurt so much?

'This can wait, I need to help whoever is in danger now’ was what Phil though, sending Dan a quick message before running where his mind was indicating him to go, hoping to get there as soon as possible.

He changed his clothes behind a bush and ran as fast as his legs allowed him, his headache dissipating a bit as he neared the danger-zone; which was a dark alley? With no one in sight?

Wait, his headache had disappeared, but not fully. Someone was still in danger and he couldn’t see what was making this a perilious situation.

He walked more into the alley to investigate when his foot almost crushed a phone? Wait, this could be useful. Phil crouched down and picked it up, turning it so he could see the screen saver. Maybe it could be a useful hint.

“No, this cannot be happening…” Phil muttered as he looked at the phone. A familiar photo stared back at him. It was a photo he had taken of Dan back in Japan under the cherry-blossom trees. This couldn’t be happening.

He pocketed the phone back in his costume and called their superior with his own phone, informing him that Dan was nowhere to be located and was probably in danger since his head started to hurt again. He was sure he will need any kind of reincforcement he could get, so the superior was already working on it.

Phil left the dark alley running faster than before, trying to follow where his mind was indicating him. He hoped he could save Dan soon

'Please, let me save him on time’ was what Phil thought once was reaching his destination.

_______________

Dan felt dizzy. He slowly opened his eyes and he could see metal bars surrounding him. He was in jail? No, it was a cage. Oh God.

He slowly lifted his head from the cold metal floor and he could sense a bump on his forehead. He wanted to lift his hand to cure it but the pair of handcuffs around his hands didn’t let him do much. His legs were also tied up. Great, just great.

Dan sat up straighter so he could see his surroundings. A bit of light coming from a few small windows allowed him to see a metallic table with a computer on it and a few other gadgets, a big screen on the wall. Also two office chairs were next to it. He could also see two doors, one made of probably steel and the second one of wood, which was located on the left side of the dark and grey room.

Suddenly, this second door opened, the bulky man that had captured Dan appeared, ending a phone call and entering the room with two other costume dressed twins by his side.

“Oh, look who is awake!” the bulky man said, getting closer to the cage and crouching down to see Dan’s bruised face, “Kidnapping you was easier than we expected but here you are, all tied up not managing to do nothing!”

“Go to hell!” Dan responded. It wasn’t probably the best thing to do but this man didn’t know that Phil was coming to get him. Because, Phil was coming to get him, right? If he didn’t come he was going to die without saying goodbye and so much more… “What do you even want from me?”

“You see? I have been trying to destroy this city for so long but you have always stopped my actions. Your superpowers always ruining my plan, but now that you are here, unable to move I can finally carry through it.” The man answered, standing up and walking to the computer where his 'minions’ were sitting and touching buttons here and there.

“Why don’t kill me instead? You have me here, unable to move, why don’t you kill me and forget about me?” Dan spited back, provoking him.

The man laughed loudly before responding. “Because, I want you to witness how the city you love so much gets destroyed in front of your eyes, making you feel helpless now that you cannot use your superpowers.” The man turned around to talk to his minions but he looked back at Dan, “Oh, and it will be funny to see how your sidekick, that AmazingPhil guy, also not being able to do anything about it. I bet he is looking for you now, so distracted by it that I bet he won’t be able to do predict something destructive is coming. He has no useful superpowers against my plan anyways so…”

Dan instantly remembered that people didn’t know that Phil possesed the danger-sense thing. He was sure Phil could stop this before they could even touch anything from the metal table. He decided to distract the man so he could gain some time before Phil appeared. He needed time. “What’s so big about your masterplan that my friend cannot even do anything about it, uh?”

“It was going to be a surprise but if you want to know I will tell you.” the man started pacing around the room before aproaching Dan. “We created this massive bomb and located it under the river, and when we make it explode it will flood the entire city, rising the sea level so high whole London will be under water in a few minutes. And you won’t be able to stop it with your superpowers, Danisnotonfire. Great, uh?”

Dan gritted his teeth, but before he could say anything the steel door swinged open, an angry faced Phil entering the dark room.

“Phil!” Dan excalimed, his eyes watering a bit at the sight of his friend. Phil looked at him and offered him a reassuring smile but was rapidly cut by the bulky man grabbing him by the the neck and throwing him against a wall.

“No! Don’t hurt him!” Dan shouted, standing up as he could with his tied feet inside the cage to intimidate the man a bit more, even though he couldn’t do much.

Phil rubbed the back of his head a bit before searching for something he could throw to stop the man as he was approaching him again. He looked to the other side of the room, seeing two surprised faced twins sitting on two office chairs, looking the scene with wide eyes.

The blue eyed rapidly though of something and before he could even process it he carefully lifted his right hand and moved the two chairs, with the 'minions’ on them fast towards the wall, making them scream in pain distracting his boss from what he was about to do to Phil.

“What is wrong with you two!?” the man yelled at them, turning around to look at what what had just happened.

This distraction was what Phil needed to defeat the man that had captured his best friend. He lifted his right hand again, gesturing the heavy metal table to move, the computer and multiple gadgets falling to the floor in the process, crashing it against the man, making him fall backwards and hit the back of his head, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Phil saw the 'minions’ trying to escape but before they could burst towards the wooden door the police came running, cuffing them and the man.

“Good job AmazingPhil” one of the police officers told him as they quickly arrested the three men.

“Thank you.” Phil smiled at her as they all made the way out of the door, leaving Dan and him alone in the dark room.

“You saved me. And the whole world.” Dan’s soft voice echoed in the room, making Phil turn around and making his way to Dan, gropping the cage’s bars.

“I wasn’t going to let you die, that for sure. Neither billions of people.” Phil replied, making both of the chuckle. But the smile faded to show a concerned frown on the blue eyed’s face as he noticed the bump in Dan’s forehead, “Are you okay? Let me get you out of here so you can heal that.”

Phil looked around the room for a key, but he didn’t see any, just a paperclip. Oh, perfect. He quickly managed to makeshift it into a key and unlocked the cage’s door, opening it wide and reaching for Dan’s forearm (who stumbled a bit due to his tied up feet) bringing him onto a hug which both of them needed.

“Um, Phil? It’s not that I don’t enjoy the hug but could you untie me first, please?” Dan asked, making Phil realise the state his friend was in and rapidly lowering himself to untie his ankles and moving behind Dan so he could also free his hands from the metal handcuffs with the paperclip too before throwing them to the floor.

Dan rubbed his wrist a bit before reaching for Phil and hugging him again, circling his arms around his waist and burying his face in his friend’s pale neck. Phil hugged him back by the shoulders, bringing him as close as he could, both enjoying the moment.

“C'mon, let’s go home.” Phil’s deep voice said echoing against the bare walls, untangling them from the hug and grabbing Dan’s hand, who clutched it hard, as if he was afraid of Phil running off.

_______________

As soon as they entered the flat Phil led Dan to the couch, where he made him seat and heal the bump of his forehead.

“Are you feeling better? You need anything?” Phil asked him, once the bump had disappeared from his sight.

“Just… a hug?” Dan timidly said. They had hugged before but he felt the need to have Phil close to him. He had to admit he had been scared and just the thought of not seeing Phil again made his heart ache. Dan saw that Phil didn’t move so he was about to tell him that he was sorry for asking him that but he didn’t get to it as Phil engulfed him in his arms, lowering them both on the couch, his back now touching the few cushions they had.

“This better?” Phil asked him, lifting his head a bit so he could look into his eyes before lowering it in the crook of the brown eyed’s neck.  

Dan just nodded and hugged Phil back, bringing him closer so their chests touched each other, feeling the rising and lowering of their breathing, relaxing both of them.

“When I found your phone in the dark alley I was so scared…” Dan heard Phil say, his chest vibrating against his. “I was glad my head keep hurting so much, that way I knew you were still alive, you know?” Dan felt wet tears on his neck so he rubbed Phil’s back trying to calm him. “I was scared I would lose you and don’t get to tell you that…” but Phil stopped himself before he said something that could affect them both.

“Tell me what? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” Dan reassured him, rubbing his back a bit more.

“No-Nothing, doesn’t matter now, you being alright is the only thing that’s important now.” Phil said, lifting himself from Dan a bit and cleaning his tears. He was about to get up when Dan pushed  him back on top of him.

“No, you don’t get to leave. You are not walking out of this, Phil. I was scared too you know? What if something like this happens again? We are not sure of anything Phil…” Dan was telling him but Phil didn’t let him finish.

“But what if what I was about to say destroyed our friendship?”

“What if it doesn’t?” Dan retorted back. “What is so bad that you think we might not get to be friends anymore? Are you a secret villiain or something? Because if you are I mean it would be a probl…” Dan rambled but Phil cut him off.

“I love you, okay? There I said it!” Phil exclaimed, looking at a surprised Dan under him.

“What?” the brown eyed whispered, not believing what Phil was saying. Phil loved him? Phil loved him! He couldn’t believe his best friend loved him back. Yes, back. Because he loved Phil but had been afraid of the same thing. They were stupid.

“See? I told you it would end our friendship, I’m sorry Dan” Phil started getting up again and managed to sit straight on the sofa but Dan grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him and takin him by surprise by latching their lips together, moving his slowly against Phil’s who responded back eagerly, pulling both of them back down on the sofa.

“I love you too, nerd. Did you think I wouldn’t love you back after saving me?” Dan whispered, bitting Phil’s bottom lip so he would open his mouth and finally enjoy their tongues dancing together lazily.

Once they both felt the need for oxygen they separated, smiling at the sight of their red and swollen lips from their kisses.

“I feel like we are inside a Spider-Man comic, you still dressed up in your superhero costume while I’m wearing normal clothes and both of us making out on the couch like we are teenagers. We are a live picture of Spider-Man and Mary Jane.” Dan commented, making both of them laugh.

“Well, at least I have something in common with Spider-Man” Phil said, making Dan pull a questioning face.

“What on Earth do you have in common with the spider guy?” Dan asked, still not understanding what Phil was talking about.

“I don’t wear a cape either, duh.” Phil answered, as if it had been an obvious thing to notice.

Dan laughed at this, throwing his head back, making Phil smile fondly at the sight of him laughing so freely.

Once Dan had calmed down he smiled at him, showing his deep dimple, “well, not all heroes wear capes.”

And he brought Phil into another deep kiss.

He was glad Phil didn’t wear a cape, it made his costume easier to undress. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! You can follow me on Tumblr at irphanfic.tumblr.com to know the updates of my phanfics or if you want to prompt me anything. See you next time! :D


End file.
